Afraid to love you
by NinkSmiley
Summary: John arrives at Baker's university to study medicine and there falls in love with his roommate Sherlock. But for some reason Sherlock keeps pushing him away, telling him that he wants to be with him, but can't. Rated M for some violence in the end, othetwise T possible triggers: mentions drugs and overdosing


**John's POV**

That was it. My university. The place where I'm gonna spend the next five years. Baker's University has one of the best medical programmes in the UK and I got in! "Hurry up; I don't have the whole day!" Harry yelled from the car. She'd agreed to drive me because dad was busy with work. Although I had scholarship, my textbooks still didn't come cheap and neither did Harry's. I sighed and took my suitcase and schoolbag out of the car trunk. "I'll find my room and put those there and then I'll come back for the boxes." I told Harry through an open car window. "Whatever. Just hurry up."

Away from the parking lot I had a better look on the dorms and the university. The dorms looked like two separate buildings, connected by a round glass room. Around the dorm were trees and benches, making it look really nice. Around 500 meters **( around 1/4 mile for those who don't speak metric system)** from the dorms was the university, a beautiful glass building that seemed to expand over the years, extensions going in every way possible, some spaces connected to the building only by a glass tunnel.

I'd love to see the university up closer but right now but I had to find my dorm and put my stuff in it. I had no idea who my roommate was. I didn't try to contact him through the summer and neither did he. Well I guess I'll be surprised. I stepped through the door of the glass room, connecting the two buildings. Surprisingly that wasn't the room but some sort of lobby. A big wooden board was placed in the middle with a list of names. Girls and boys had separate dorms, girls in building A and boys in building B. I was searching for his name on the B list when he heard a voice behind him. "John? John Watson?" I turned around to see a chubby man with small round glasses and a smile too big for his face. It took me a couple of seconds to remember who he was. "Mike? What are you doing here?" Mike was one of the kids I went to school with, but then his family moved. "I'm studying medicine here." Mike said proudly. "Really? Me too!" "That's great. Where's your dorm?" "I'm just trying to figure that out…" "Okay, if you want to hang out, me and my roommate Henry are in 373b." he said and waved at me, then left. Right. This wasn't awkward at all… I turned back to the list, trying to find my name but it took me at least 5 minutes before I actually found it. I was in room 221B with this guy named Sherlock Holmes. I grabbed my suitcase and started dragging it up the stairs. An elevator would come handy here…

I finally made it to 221B. The doors were opened, so I knocked on them and stepped in.

Sherlock Holmes was facing the other side, his back turned to me. The first thing I noticed was that he was really tall. He had curly black hair, which he just reached to scratch before turning around. He saw me, standing there and looked confused. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm John. John Watson. Your roommate." John stepped forward, reaching his hand out. "Oh yeah right, I saw your name on the list!" Sherlock's deep voice was a bit softer now than it was before. He shook my hand. His fingers were cold as ice. I could feel blood rushing in my head. I looked away and put my bag and suitcase on the free bed. "I still have to take some things from the car." I said and rushed out of the room.

What the hell was that? Why did I blush? I had all the reason to… Sherlock probably the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. And face. And butt.

He was probably straight though… Like every other guy I found attractive. With a sigh I took the two boxes out of Harry's car. "See you this Christmas." I said. She drove off. So much about a healthy brother-sister relationship...

Okay. Baker's university, here we go.

 **Hello**

 **I hope you enjoyed that and if you did please review and tell me so and if you didn't also review and tell me what am I doing wrong.  
Also should next chapter be in Sherlock's POV? Their POVs are gonna switch through the story though...**

 **Also Baker's university does not exsist. I'm just too lazy to google universities in Britain**

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, i'm not a native speaker + it's 00:07 here right now.**

 **Thanks for reading this, I'll try to update as soon as possible (but i'm going on a camp on Saturday and don't come back until Friday so it's probably gonna take a while)**

 **Nina xx**


End file.
